Journal Entries of the odd scientist: Dr Desmond Dark Pendulum
by DarkPendulum
Summary: Warning: What you are about to read comes directly out of the ass a man with nothing better to do with his free time, derived from the epic play-through of XCOM2 by the wonderful ChristoperOdd. Also, if you have not checked out "An Odd Bunch of Soldiers" by AllForFire, why the fuck are you still here? Go check that shit out!
Journal Entry #1 – Episode 7 - Capture an Enemy VIP

Excitement, anxiety, frustration, content. All emotions I felt in one day. Excitement struck when I found myself asked to join XCOM, anxiety when I waited to find out what role they had me in, frustration when I was made a scientist, yet content with the generosity of Commander Odd. I realized that though I may not be able to put my combat skills to the test, I am able to use my whits instead. And after meeting with the chief scientist, I vowed to devote every ounce of my being, every drop of blood and sweat, hopefully not much else, to make sure that we develop only the best technology for our soldiers.

Journal Entry #2 – Episode 8 - Poison Dirge

My heart goes out to Samantha Reed and her family, must be tough. Could things have been different if I were the one out on the field? Could I have been the one who's picture is up on the memorial wall? I never actually thought about it that way. Nevertheless, its now my job to focus my attention to our current project. Its been a week for me aboard the Avenger, and my time has been spent assisting with the development of "mag weapons." Hopefully with these, there will be fewer casualties.

Journal Entry #3 – Episode 9 - Humanity Canyon

After a week on board the Avenger, it was time to test the Mag Weapons.

Holy shit! My jaw dropped when I witnessed Shen fire the Mag Rifle. Oh what I'd give to see that again. Anything but sight of Dr. Tygan digging into another alien body. Damn he ripped that trooper to pieces. Some of us offered to help, but the Commander needed the rest of us to get work started on our Resistance Radio Systems.

Another three days have gone by, and Commander Odd seems pleased with our research. That made me feel good to know, that is until I walked in on Dr. Tygan inserting his arm into the Muton corpse's... Never mind, I don't want to think about it again. Glad I wasn't the only witness.

You know, something really needs to be done with the Faceless corpses. I heard the corpses can be made into something called a "mimic beacon." Not sure what it does, cause it was researched before my arrival, but it may help the soldier on the field. Today marks day 18.

Journal Entry #4 – Episode 10 - Overrun

Day 18: Here we go. First mission with the new weapons. My hopes are with the squad, and I wish the Commander all the luck in the world. This could be the turning point we've all been dreaming of.

What happened out there? I can't believe we lost another one. Poor Grelite. I didn't know the man that well, didn't really have a chance to even be in the same room for more than ten seconds. I prey for the safety and sanity of all those close to him. And may he finally rest in peace. I vow in the name of humanity that his death will not go unanswered, will not go like the sun does every single day, will not go... like the rest of my family.

Day 26: Dr. Tygan seems to have quite the sinister mind, much like myself. When we were near completion of our autopsy, I began to think of ways this research could be of most use to the troops. And just as the thought entered my mind, it left Dr. Tygan's mouth. The answer... is explosives. Immediately after reporting the idea to Shen, Dr. Tygan went back to doing what he does best, tearing ADVENT corpses apart. From what I recall about my brother when he joined the ADVENT, he didn't join the military portion, but rather as an engineer. So it may not be too likely that I'll see him on the table.

Seems like the Commander also has a thirst for more power. I like it. He walked into the lab, pointed at the mag rifle we had, and uttered the words, "bigger guns," and walked away. Me and the rest of the team took that to heart, and got our asses to work. 

Day 27: Looks like there's another mission. They seem to be heading out with the new grenade launcher design. I have a proposition for them. If they all return with smiles on their faces and dead aliens in their wake, then tonight's drinks are on me.

Journal Entry #5 – Episode 11 - Raid The Advent Train

Day 28: Nothing on Earth is a wonderful as seeing the smiles on everyone's faces. I just hope they don't run my tab up too high tonight. I'd love to spend some time with them, but Dr. Tygan insists I continue the research until it's completed.

Day 33: I hear there's another mission. Things went smoothly last time, and still seem pretty calm. Let's just hope our luck doesn't run out any time soon. Knock on wood and fingers crossed. These damn "gauss weapons" are taking too long, but it will be worth it, especially when I get to see Shen test them out.

Journal Entry #6 – Episode 12 - Capture VIP, A Hero Is Born

Day 33 cont: I actually got the chance to speak with Mr. Andromeda after the mission. He told me that he had barely made it out. Thank God he did. I don't think anyone would've been able to handle having to put up another face on that wall. We spoke for quite a bit now that I think about it, maybe I'm finally getting good at this "friends" thing everyone talks about.

Day 39: Completion of the "gauss weapons" could not have come any time sooner. I felt like we spent ages working on it. Now it's up to the team to put them to good use. Now just because this project is finished, does not mean my job's done. Oh hell no, not by a long shot. Longer than Locksley's aim range, and that's long. Seems like our next task is to focus on soldier defense. And what better way to boost that than making tougher armor. I remember my father once telling me a story of medieval knights in shining armor, and that story is what kept me going as a child. In honor of him, I dubbed the project "plate armor." A simple name yes, but I'm still proud of it. I've also noticed some of the other scientists using that phrase too.

Day 40: Jesus am I glad I'm not also stationed at the proving grounds. I hear those people don't even have time to sleep. However, they do bring results. It's actually, kinda inspiring. Still, my sleep is more important. I also haven't thought about it 'till now, but I've been on the Avenger for more than a month. Still haven't been able to set foot on the battlegrounds... No, my time will come one day, no need to throw away what I've been given so far. I just wish I could feel the Earth under my feet, to remember what it is I want to protect, and why I fell in love with it in the first place. I want to relive the feeling of the first time I took a step towards peace, the day I killed my first ADVENT. That day, however, was also the worst day of my life. The day that filthy excuse of a brother took away what was closest to my heart... my sister. And I'll never forgive him for that.

Journal Entry #7 – Episode 13 - Drunken Cry

Day 40: I really wanted to be there when they came back. I had a feeling in my gut that something went wrong. On my way to the hangar, however, Shen had asked me to do her a favor and check up on our power relay. Can't say to a woman like her. Perhaps I'll meet up with Andromeda and ask him about it.

Day 41: Thanks to the new scientist they brought in, we are saving three days of research time. That means I'm three days closer to some sleep.

Day 47: Nearly passed out from over exhaustion this morning. I wanted to keep working, but Dr. Tygan took notice, and politely told me fuck off for the day, and that he expects double effort tomorrow. I wanted to tell him that the only way to accomplish that was to make a clone of me, but I didn't want to give him that idea. So here I am, in my cabin. I think it's around 10:30 pm? Not quite sure since the only device I have to tell it is my watch. Apparently, it's been passed down from four generations, which is why I don't like to wear it all the time. It's all that I have left from my family. I noticed Aeneas wasn't going on today's mission, so I went to check up on him before I got back to the cabin. I seemed a little upset, especially about his injuries. We spoke for a bit, about as long as I spoke with Andromeda. I also told him to wake me if he needed anything, and when the squad returns from their mission. There's another thing I need to get off my chest. I feel like I keep seeing Skinner in multiple places. I saw him heading towards the vending machines one minute, then in the living quarters not ten seconds later. I don't know, maybe this place is getting to me. Or maybe... somehow... no that's not possible. There's no way Dr. Tygan read my thoughts and decided to clone someone... Right?

Journal Entry #8 – Episode 17 - Wolf Mask

Day 60: Jesus it feel good to be able to write again. With all the work we've been doing, I haven't had neither the time nor the brain power to muster up the courage try and generate sentences. The only reason I'm able to now is because our breakdown of the ADVENT MEC got to the point where he needed the help of engineers. So lucky for the crew, we get four days off to enjoy. I will most likely spend my time in the med bay taking care of the guys after their rough mission. Oh... how I still so long to be the one out there...

Day 61: I've been hearing word spreading about something called "The Avatar Project" that the aliens have been working on is nearing completion. There's also been word that the commander hasn't been doing anything at all about it, and that he's doomed us all. I myself believe that he knows what he's doing, and has a plan in mind.

Day 64: Why does it always have to be snakes? Glad I'm not the one rummaging through it's innards. The rest of got to tear through the Shield Bearer 'till Dr. Tygan finished with the snake. After that he game over and began carving his way through as well. I've never seen anything as terrifying as a man who knows how to precisely carve his way through someones skull... without drawing any blood...

Day 69: Hehe... 69. Man how old am I? Like 7? Well... more like 27. But hey, I need to get my laughs somewhere. Andromeda's been pumped for the Blacksite Raid, so he's been all serious. I think I could take him. He's not that big. I mean, I did once wrestle a bear to submission, as training of course. Then again, I probably have 20% the sleep lately that he does. But I guess that's a perk, if you're one that could sleep after the horrors of war. Oh, and speaking of Tony, hasn't anyone said anything about his hair? I mean really, such locks. Hope he makes it back... Hope they all do.

Journal Entry #9 – Episode 18 - Advent Blacksite

Day 69: The squad made it back safely from the ADVENT blacksite. The sheer amount of relief I felt was immense. I am witnessing the birth of heroes. Heroes that will one day bring our planet back from the depths of hell. Heroes that will one day stand atop society, and bring everyone together as humanity. And that one day, is fast approaching. Beware aliens, you're about to get rekt.

Day 75: Holy shit. Over two months aboard the Avenger and work just never ends. We know that the aliens have an ability to transfer thoughts and information using psionic frequencies emitted from their brains. Dr. Tygan also believes that humans are capable of unlocking areas of the their brains in the same manner. To do this, Commander Odd has asked us to begin research on "psionics" and create a way for humans to evolve. Some of the scientists are hesitant, because they believe this feels like we are taking a step closer to the aliens, but I believe in fighting fire with fire. Humanity is already being burned. So in order to take back what ours, we have to burn them more.

Journal Entry #10 – Episode 19 - Young Guns

Day 78: After three long days researching psionic potential and testing out how adept humans are at controlling the power, I've concluded that this power should only go into the hands of Earth's heroes. I had to keep an eye on some of the other scientists, to make sure this power wouldn't corrupt them. Dr. Tygan took notice and immediately relieved us of duty, as the next research task was for him and the engineers. I wonder just what they'll learn from taking apart an ADVENT turret.

Day 81: When Dr. Tygan called us back to the lab, we had no idea what we were in for. Our job now is to decipher alien encryption algorithms. Sometimes I feel like I want to just go back to the good old days of aim and shoot. Combat tactics aren't nearly as complex as this shit. I still haven't had any word about my brother. I like to ask around from time to time, see if anyone's heard any rumors about him. Seems like he's just disappeared off the face of the planet. As nice as that sounds, it's not what he deserves... He deserves to be ripped away from he hold dear, torn to shreds after watching everything he cares about burn... All of this... done by my hands alone...

Journal Entry #11 – Episode 20 - Skulljack and Codex

Day 81: Oh Andromeda, back in the medbay. Seems like he just can't avoid getting hit... He's going to die... If he keeps this up...he's going to die... If he does, I just hope he takes as many aliens with him as possible. Knowing him, I calculate twelve. Don't die buddy. I don't want to lose a friend.

Day 84: After surviving the most painful headache mankind has ever experienced, I was struck with utter confusion. Apparently, after Dr. Tygan went straight to work slicing open a muton corpse, he brought me it's toe and told me to begin genetic analysis. He knows that any tissue sample would suffice, so why take the effort to bring me a toe? Such a strange man. And judging from how thick the skin is, our research is going to take a while.

Journal Entry #12 – Episode 21 - Learnings and Revelations

Day 90: Seems like Shen's got some competition. That new spider suit the Commander gave Locksley was badass. And the demonstration, a true example of agility. Not to mention how smokin' hot she looked in it. Ha! It's a good thing these journals are private. Wouldn't want rumors going around.

Day 93: I've never actually thought about it, but it's an honor to be working with such an intelligent group of individuals. Each and every scientist comes from a different background, and have different input in every research project we encounter. I've also been wondering how many of them wanted to be a soldier as much as I did. It's incredibly difficult to hide the pain I endure, hoping that it'll someday pass. Perhaps when the time comes, and Commander Odd doesn't feel the need for more research, and needs all the help he can get on the battlefield, I will be the first one to step up. I do, however, need to keep my strength up for the time being. Daily trips to the training room keep me in shape, but I need to get stronger. My plan for this is to put a sign up on the notice board that I will take on any challenger in a one vs one sparring match. Loser picks up the tab for the not only the winner, but the rest of the soldiers as well, for an entire week. Let's see who's the first to come knocking.

Journal Entry #13 – Episode 22 - Retaliation Steel Shield

Day 94: Things are going smoothly at the moment. Not much happening. Days are long, people are quiet. The soldiers just keep getting stronger and stronger. Almost looks like the fights already won, but I know I'm too old to think so childishly. Things could turn bad in the blink of an eye. The teams just keep racking up bodies, kill after kill. And as I've heard Locksley say many times, "One down, thousands to go."

Day 99: That new Shadow Chamber looks so damn sexy. I would not mind being transferred there to do my research. Not to mention that I want to head the project of our future psi operative. I still have my doubts about some of the other scientists who may try to get involved. I could just be the fact that we don't have much time to get to know each other, with all the work that just keeps piling up.

Day 100: Triple digits baby. One hundred days since I first set foot aboard the Avenger. And in that time I feel like I've matured in ways I never knew I had in me. As a child I never spent much time paying attention in school. Most everything I learned came straight from my Father. He used to tell me that I was gifted. That in any situation I am put in, my mind and body can adapt... Every time I try and remember my father's words, I remember the pain. The pain he felt when XCOM first turned him down, the pain I felt when he left home, the pain I still feel, because he never came back... And no matter how hard I try to hold the tears back, my body gives up on me, and I cry myself to sleep. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only grown man who does this, and that it's a sign of weakness. But that can't be possible, because I am not weak. I am strong. And I will continue to fight.

Journal Entry #14 – Episode 24 - Rescue VIP

Day 106: How many times do I have to tell Tom to stop putting himself in danger before he gets it through his thick hair? I can't stand seeing him constantly in the infirmary. It's Ironic how he and I both came aboard the Avenger at the same time, and became friends not long after. It was also the day we lost a good soldier in Samantha Reed. I have not forgotten, though I do wish I had gotten to know her. Then 18 days later we lost Grelite. A man who I heard to be the most likely hero of XCOM. Highest marks on exams, most physical ability, and a great personality. I believe it's because of both him and Samantha, that we have not lost another soldier. They keep their eyes on us, and give us strength to keep going. And we will keep going.

Day 120: Thanks to Commander Odd and the team, we were able to receive some help in the labs after their previous mission, and we estimate to have the new plasma weapons done in 11 days. I'm also still waiting for someone to take up my challenge. Haha, maybe they're all scared of being whooped by a brainiac.

Journal Entry #15 – Episode 28 - Best Squad Ever?

Day 145 (September 20, 2035): This war is running out of energy fast, and I along with it. It feels like our only fuel source that works is hope. After every mission I notice the squad recounting everything they killed. It gives us hope. Dr. Tygan and the other fellow scientists have been working indefinitely, project after project after project with no end in sight. No time to communicate and relive our humanity, no time to venture outside the Avenger and feel human. I'm sure the engineers must feel the same way. I see them constantly clearing out rooms, working in dangerous situations aboard the Avenger. Day after day, week after week, month after month, you'll find me in the lab.

Journal Entry #16 – Episode 29 - Nick of Time

Day 144 (September 24, 2035): The situation aboard the Avenger is not ideal after the last mission. Luce, Polo, and Aeneas all sustained heavy damage. Thank God they came back in one piece at least. I hope this isn't a sign of things to come. I'm not sure about what's going on outside, but it seems like the enemy have taken further steps in their forces as much as we have, and unfortunately, they were able to take one step further, making us take two steps back. This war is long from over, and casualties have not come to an end.

Journal Entry #17 – Episode 30 - CHRYSALLIDS

Day 152 (October 2, 2035): I was worried when I heard their mission had gone sour. And judging from the new aliens they brought in, I could see why. It's disgusting. These vile, filthy aliens just keep throwing shit at us. What's next? A giant two-legged robot loaded with missiles? I wonder if they'll come up with some stupid ass name, like "sectopod" or something. Well what I do know is that I'm inviting everyone over to the bar. Drinks are on me, that is if I beat Andromeda in a round of arm wrestling. Otherwise drinks are on him. Tonight, we're going to lay back, relax, enjoy some music, dance, and keep ourselves sane. And who knows, maybe my cabin won't be so lonely tonight...

Journal Entry #18 – Episode 32 - Supplies Gone Wild

Day 167 (October 17, 2035): Are you fucking kidding me? Another face put up on the wall, soldiers back in the medbay. Locksley doesn't look like she's taking it too well. I can only imagine what she saw out there... what they all saw out there. The sectopod is a monster. I made a joke about it in my previous entry, and regret everything about it. I feel like the casualty was my fault. I wasn't even the one out there, and yet... it's my fault. I... I need to go tell them. I need to let them know that what happened... wasn't their fault.

Journal Entry #19 – Episode 33 - Rescue Hannibal Lecter

Day 175 (October 25, 2035): Jesus Fucking Christ! What the fuck is up with the new guy? Why the fuck does he wear that mask? I know who I'm steering clear of. The man gives me the creeps. He didn't even say a word the entire time... He just... stared at us. His eyes, cold and empty. I just hope they made the right choice with him.

Journal Entry #20 – Episode 34 - Shambling Prophecy Foretold!

Day 182 (November 1, 2035): I can't believe they actually failed a mission. Then again, I prefer that over losing another friend. Spirits are going to be low aboard the Avenger for a little while, but I have faith in them. They will get back up stronger than yesterday, and tomorrow they will be stronger than today. And I will be on their side every step of the way. There's a quote my father used to repeat to me long ago.

"One more dance along the razor's edge finished. Almost dead yesterday, maybe dead tomorrow, but alive, gloriously alive, today." ― Robert Jordan

Journal Entry #21 – Episode 35 - GATEKEEPER!

Coming soon...


End file.
